Reading Divergent
by AntoniaRose
Summary: "I took the book. The cover was the symbol of Dauntless against the background of the city. But that wasn't what grabbed my attention. It was the nine letters that were printed on the front, clear and glaring. DIVERGENT. "
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So, after seeing the huge response my 'The Sixth Fear' story got, I decided to just go and do another Divergent fanfic! There are not many of such fanfics, which is basically the characters of Divergent reading the book. I shall try to do all three, but for now I'm just starting the first one. _

_In this fanfic, the war never occurred. Will is alive, and so is Tris's mum and dad. However, Al is dead. Sorry to all Al lovers! Also, in this story Tris does not work as a faction ambassador, but trains the initiates. I have done this for a reason. _

_Happy reading! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent._

**Prologue**

*Tris POV*

After all I had been through to keep my secret safe, how could this be the way it was revealed?

The letters swim before my eyes, and I clutch the wall for support. No. He's wrong. This couldn't be my life. This couldn't be my future.

How did I end up here? My afternoon had been so perfectly normal.

Until he came.

_"Christina!" I whined like some two year old being told she couldn't have candy. _

_"Tris!" she mimicked, handing me a black dress. "Go try it on."_

_I sighed and stepped into the changing room to put on the stupid dress. I barely even bother to check my reflection; knowing Christina, she would only pick out what she deemed "fashion-worthy." _

_I stepped out and did a twirl for good measure. "It's great, Chris. I love it. Can we go now?" _

_"You sure?" she said, frowning. "Yeah, it looks great! We'll buy it!"_

_I sighed in relief and stepped out of the store while Christina paid for our purchases. I loved her, of course, but she could really get on my last nerve at times. _

_"Let's go!" the girl herself chirped cheerfully, handing me a few bags. _

_We walked together, discussing the rankings of the initiates. It was between stages one and two. Tobias, and I were training the new initiates. Christina worked in the hospital. _

_"See you at dinner, Tris!" Christina called as she left to go to the apartment she shared with Will. _

_I pushed open the door and dropped all the bags on the floor before diving onto the bed. "Oh, my bed," I sighed gratefully, turning over on my back. "I missed you."_

_"What about me?" I heard Tobias ask from somewhere off to the left. I lifted my head just enough to see him, arms crossed over his chest, dark eyes twinkling. "I thought you loved me, Tris," Tobias said, pretending to be hurt. _

_"Right now, I love this nice bed more," I teased. "You see, it's quiet, and doesn't ask questions and bother me."_

_He laughed, and climbed into the bed beside me. "I would have thought that would be you, Tris," he retorted. _

_I said nothing and snuggled into him, ready to sleep till dinner. He wrapped his arms around me. _

_I was just about to fall asleep when the peace is disturbed. _

_"LET GO OF ME, DAMMIT!"_

_I sat upright. Who was that? _

_Tobias slipped out of bed, walking silently to the door and peering out. I followed him. My boyfriend's eyes widened. "Well, that's unexpected," he murmured, almost to himself. "Maybe you should see this, Tris."_

_I pushed the door open and stepped into the hallway-to see something I thought I never would. _

_"Caleb?" I asked in absolute astonishment. "CALEB!"_

_I ran down the hallway to where my brother stood, arguing with someone who was all too familiar to me-Eric. _

_Caleb turned, and relief crossed his face when he saw me. "That's what I was trying to tell you!" he protested hotly, facing Eric again. "I need to see my sister!"_

_Eric's cold eyes turned to me. "Is this your brother, Tris?"_

_I nodded. "Caleb, what are you doing here?" _

_Caleb's green eyes met mine, and I saw a strange expression in them-worry? Fear? _

_"Tris, I need to talk to you," he said, his voice low. "It's important. Please. Just five minutes."_

_"What's going on here?"_

_I had never been so relieved to hear Tobias's voice. I turned to him. "Caleb needs to talk to me," I say. "In private."_

_Tobias regarded Caleb calmly. "What is it about?"_

_Caleb's eyes narrowed. "I believe I can't speak about it here. It is classified Erudite information."_

_"Ten minutes. Then you better be gone," Eric interjected. "Faction before blood, Tris. Remember."_

_He walked away, leaving me alone with my brother. _

_He looked so strange in his Erudite clothes, among a sea of black. Out of place. I never expected to see my calm, assured, information-hungry brother in Dauntless. _

_"Tris, can I speak to you? Alone?" Caleb asked, his eyes flicking to Tobias for a brief moment. I noticed that he was holding a small, rectangular bag. What was it?_

_"Whatever it is, he can know," I retorted. "It's okay."_

_Caleb looked like he wants to protest, but shook his head instead. "Fine."_

_We walked down the hallway to Tobias's apartment. The moment the door is shut, Caleb slumped against it. _

_"What is it?" I asked, impatient. He took a deep breath before speaking. _

_"In Erudite, we had projects to complete as part of our initiation. I was trying to make a new serum-one that would be able to record a person's biography. I eventually rejected the project because it malfunctioned. _

_But before that, it printed three books."_

_He pulled something out of the bag he was holding, and held it out to me. _

_I took it. The cover was the symbol of Dauntless against the background of the city. But that wasn't what grabbed my attention. _

_It was the eight letters that were printed on the front, clear and glaring. _

DIVERGENT.

_A/N: Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Sorry for not updating for so long! _

_Thanks for sticking with me! And for all the favs, follows and reviews! Definitely going to keep working on this story! _

_Happy reading! _

_Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, evidently. I don't own Divergent. _

**Chapter One **

*Tris POV*

"Caleb, what did you do?" I hiss at him. "Do you know how dangerous Divergence is?"

Caleb looks at me, worried. "But Beatrice, the book's about you."

This stops me in my tracks. "What?"

"It's you. It's in your point of view."

I can't say anything, but Tobias cuts in. "Why are there three books?" he asks.

Caleb wipes his forehead. "That's why I was so worried. I skimmed through them and they talk about war between the factions. I thought it was important to know about it."

I sink to my knees. "You mean, you want to read the book?"

"Beatrice, I think it's necessary. I wouldn't do it if there was another way."

I don't know what to say. War between the factions? That's very serious-it could upset the whole faction system. And to be honest, I'm curious. This is a future that's possible for me. And if that's true, then, why should I not know?

If I had the chance to see my future, then I should take it, shouldn't I?

I come to a decision. "Fine. We'll read it."

"There are other people in it, too. And-and deaths. People called Will, and Christina and Uriah-"

My mouth goes dry. "Deaths?"

Tobias is looking at me, worried. "Do you think we should call them?"

I think for a minute. I'm revealing the secret of my Divergence to them; something Tori told me never to do. But these are my friends. If I can't trust them, then I can't trust anyone.

"I'll get them," I say, before I realize Caleb's still in his Erudite clothes. He can't stay in Dauntless like this. Eric will know.

"Four, could you lend Caleb some Dauntless clothes? He needs to blend in if he's going to stay here."

Four nods and I give him a half-smile before slipping out of the room.

XXX

"What are we doing here?" Christina complains. "I'm hungry, and we're missing dinner."

I only invited four people-Christina, Will, Uriah and Marlene. These are the four I decided I could trust.

"I need to tell you something," I say, my voice low. "And I need you to keep it a secret."

They exchange looks. "Tris, you can trust us," Marlene says earnestly, leaning forward. "What is it?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm Divergent."

No one says anything. Finally Will leans forward. "Tris, are you serious?"

I nod. "That's why I could do the simulation so fast. Divergents always realize the simulation is not real. They can even manipulate it."

"That's why you were so high up in Stage Two!" Christina realizes, before shame settles on her features. "I'm sorry, Tris. We were so mean to you, and it wasn't even your fault-"

I cut her off. "Christina. It's okay. We're over that now."

Uriah looks at me for a minute before he stands up. "I'm Divergent too."

Marlene gasps. "Uri, you?"

He nods. "I'm sorry, Mar. I was too afraid to tell you, and I-I thought you might not want to date a Divergent."

Marlene shakes her head. "I'll always love you, Uri. Divergent or not. It doesn't matter what you are." Uriah smiles at her, a genuine, heartfelt smile. He sits down and Marlene intertwines their hands.

Will is looking at Four. "Four, are you-"

"Yes," Tobias says before Will can complete the sentence. "Both Tris and I are Divergent."

"And who are you?" Christina asks, looking at Caleb. "Why are you here?"

"I'm Beatr-I mean, Tris's brother," he corrects himself. "I'm from Erudite, and I'm here, because, well…" he looks at me for help. "Caleb is here because he made an invention in Erudite. He made a serum that printed my biography and my future."

Caleb nods. "Three books, to be exact."

Uriah's eyes widen. "And you called us here because you wanted to read it?"

I nod. "Yes. It addresses some important issues that we need to discuss."

They look curious, but no one says anything. "Who's going to read?" Christina asks, looking eager. "We should probably try to finish it soon."

"Tris should start," Caleb says, handing me the book. "It's her thoughts after all." I take the book from him, glancing at his appearance. He looks so different now.

He's not as well-built as Tobias, but the clothes fit him well enough. It's weird seeing him in Dauntless black. My very first memory of him was when we were both in Abnegation robes. It seemed to me that Abnegation was what he would be for the rest of his life.

But Erudite was what he was meant for.

Dauntless seems too wild for my calm, orderly, information-oriented brother. Too out of place.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, and turn my attention to the book in my hands. It looks innocent enough, with no hint of the secrets it holds within its pages.

I turn to the first page and read out loud, my voice high and steady.

_Chapter One. _

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's short, but I assure you that it will get longer starting from the next chapter, where they actually read the book. _

_Please review! _


End file.
